Episode 697
In the news today, men are scamming and being scammed online, Jerry Yang (Yahoo) and Steve Ballmer (Microsoft) are getting nasty (in a legal-sounding way), the official Craigslist blog calls the unofficial Craigslist blog a deceptive text-ad-runner, and we ladies are just over here in the corner being nice to each other. Er, except the ones with the AVPR1a gene. Stories Covered Yahoo versus Microsoft: Thanks for the letter Steve; Now give us more money or get lost http://blogs.zdnet.com/BTL/?p=8396 http://www.nypost.com/seven/04072008/business/yahoo__sets_reply_to_microsoft_attack_105424.htm http://www.news.com/8301-10784_3-9912556-7.html http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/business/7334475.stm Rumor: Mossberg says 3G iPhone coming in 60 days http://gizmodo.com/376519/walt-says-3g-iphone-coming-in-60-days Gates: Windows 7 may come ‘in the next year’ http://www.news.com/8301-13860_3-9911470-56.html Pizza.com domain name fetches millions http://www.news.com/8301-10784_3-9912380-7.html In Web world of 24-7 stress, writers blog till they drop http://www.nytimes.com/2008/04/06/technology/06sweat.html http://blogs.zdnet.com/BTL/?p=8389 Bell wants to dump third-party ISP's entirely http://tech.slashdot.org/article.pl?sid=08/04/04/1857245 Men more vulnerable to Web fraud than women http://www.news.com/8301-10789_3-9910844-57.html Craigslist responds to craigslistblog http://blog.craigslist.org/#please Facebook to settle thorny lawsuit over its origins http://bits.blogs.nytimes.com/2008/04/07/facebook-to-settle-thorny-lawsuit-over-its-origins/ Scrabble launches on Facebook: Yanks need not apply http://www.news.com/8301-13577_3-9912587-36.html Scientists discover gene for ruthlessness http://science.slashdot.org/article.pl?sid=08/04/06/2056240 From The Phones Joel I think it's OK for Apple to push Safari. KBliss More Java annoyances. In the Forums Emails The Rolling Stones land on eMusic! I’m an episode or two behind, but I’m sure you guys will mention this as it seems to be fairly big news. “Ladies and gentlemen, the Rolling Stones! For once, the hyperbole is right: the world’s greatest rock and roll band, and we have the band’s entire catalogue through 1969 to prove it.” Regards, Jason@Scarsdale Digg (& Mets) may kill the Rickroll Dear Molly and “others”, You may have half succeeded in killing the Rickroll, but Digg and the Mets may give the final blow to it. http://digg.com/baseball/Digg_users_unite_Let_s_Rickroll_the_NY_Mets_all_year Love the show, bye! Sincerely, Saimon Concerning trend emerging Dear Jamoto, While catching up on past episodes I have come to realize that whenever Molly refers to a technology that kind of sucks or has yet to reach its full potential she refers to it as “Janky.” This is a very disturbing revelation because “Janky” sounds so close to the commonly used Indian name Janki. So in defense of my dear sister and the thousands of other Jankis of the world I wish for this atrocity to stop. (Beginning of fight club style rant) If my demands are not met immediately and an appropriate substitute for “Janky” is not put in place, you my friends will feel a wrath to horrid to imagine. The wrath of Indians. You may be faced with the most severe counter attacks that we know of, including you may receive more stern e-mails, frequent calls, and if worst comes to worst, nonviolent-protest. I know what you are thinking Jamoto but stop it right now, we Indians control much more than you can imagine. We control the temperature and spiciness of your curry, we invented Web based e-mail, and we will disinvent it twice as quick mind you, and most important we control your technical support. Who do you call when vista crashes now buddy boy. DONT BUZZ WITH US. Hopefully buzz will become a cursing substitute in all of buzz land. Love the show, Anonymous Indian on the edge Mind control Hey BOLers, I just noticed that Buzz Town seems to do pretty much anything you ask us. The Last Rickroll video, So Say We All, the Most Gamingest Country, etc… Not that this is a bad thing, I think you are lucky to have such a great community. Just don’t get too power hungry and start asking for donations for a “Buy Molly a Ferrari” fund, (which I would graciously volunteer to host the PayPal account for!) Rock on. Drew from Collierville Exotic caller Hi BOL Crew ;) I was doing some C code whilst listening to your show number 695 and heard Molly expressing her satisfaction at getting correspondence from exotic countries like Iran and Romania, so I thought I’ll send in a couple of lines so that she can actually add my country, Malta to the list. Problem is I don’t really have anything to say except than confirming that the much-hated iTunes-Safari update keeps on bugging me too… Keep up the good show… ;) Chris Tanti from Malta - A (very) small Republic-island situated in the Mediterranean Sea Just under Sicily, Italy Additional Notes After The Credits Category:Episodes